


Dead by Daylight Nsfw shorts

by S1cko



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1cko/pseuds/S1cko
Summary: Hey pals.I decided to do chapter based NSFW shorts for the characters from Dead by Daylight since I have so many pairings and simply ideas I want to get out of my head. In every chapter is a new pairing with it's own story, the names of the pairing are directly in the chapter title.





	1. Info's and upcoming pairings

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, just a little information which applies for EVERY chapter in this fiction.
> 
> **All characters are 3D. They are NO real people.  
>  Only because I write rape, torture, gore scenes and mention mental illness or rather "make fun out of it", doesn't mean I'd do such things in real life. I am NOT supporting this kind of stuff IRL.  
> This whole work is FICTIONAL and is NOT written to offend anyone.**
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This FF contains heavily NSFW (Smut, porn, torture etc..) in every chapter.  
> \- The name in the shipping who comes first is always the one who will be top. The 2nd one is bottom.  
> \- Outfits will be a thing even if I suck at describing properly  
> \- Maps will be described as good as possible  
> \- Characters can be slightly OOC  
> \- The entity and "his" dimension or whatever you want to call it, is in these fictions a demon who can think and act on it's own.  
> \- My native language is NOT english, if you find any grammar mistakes or else feel free to contact me and tell me KINDLY what to change.

**Be aware of porn with(out) plot, nsfw, blood n gore n all that other shit. Most pairs will contain gays tho.**

**Here's a rough list of the pairings I may eventually use in the next chapters**

**Be aware that they can change from time to time.**

**Chapter 1:** \- infos, pairing list - 

**Chapter 2:** Leatherface x David

 **Chapter 3:** Hillbilly x Claudette

 **Chapter 4: **Myers x Legion (Frank)

 **Chapter 5:** David x Dwight

 **Chapter 6: **David x the Legion (Frank)

 **Chapter 7:** Trapper x Meg

**Chapter ?:** Trapper x Myers

 **Chapter ?:** Myers x Ghostface

 **Chapter ?:** Kazan x Trapper

 **Chapter ?:** Ghostface x Legion (Frank)

**BTW. If you have some pairing ideas feel free to tell me them!**

I think I will change the order of the ships because I will write the stuff what comes into my mind first, so. Also - as usual - Future chapters could take a while because I am a lazy piece of ass.

~~**Possible** l **ater Chapters:**~~

  
CRACK PAIRING! Hahahaha I won't say which characters I take, lmao!

Bubba x ?? (I'm thinking about some fluff and need to think of a fitting character)

Trapper x Dwight

Some more pairs but I think about them still.

And a few special chapters, which can be SFW and have a different story thing. ;)


	2. Leatherface x David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain:
> 
> \- Rape  
> \- M/M  
> \- Blood  
> \- NSFW: Anal Sex

* * *

Leatherface was _craving_. Craving for the desire he had to deal with since weeks. Since he was sucked into the Entity's dimension, he had no sexual interactions, except with himself. This frustration nibbled on his nerves and concentration, with each trial he had, more and more Survivors could escape from him. He usually went out of the trial with all being sacrificed, but the last week has been a real tough one. Even more frustrated now, Bubba grumbled something to himself, swearing that he'll end his craving today. And so it was. First, Leatherface waited for the survivors to arrive in his lobby. Today he had Ace, Nea, Kate and David with him, but David directly gained Bubba's interest. David wore only his camo pants, was topless, and had his beloved beard grown. Soon everyone was spawned in into the MacMillan Estate, always a little distance between them. And so, the search began. Bubba started to hover his eyes behind every crate and stones, trying to focus on his mission. He heard a loud explosion only a few steps away from him, so he quickly went into that direction. He could see Kate and Nea running away in fear, since Bubba was – right beside Billy – the most brutal killer with his chainsaw.

Of course both survivors ran into different directions, so Leatherface decided to go for the Nea, which was easier to follow thanks to her neon Hoodie, black and white short hair, and also the classic zebra striped leggings. The chase took a little while, because she started pallet looping him – only letting his frustration grow more and more. When she made a mistake he quickly took the chance, and started his chainsaw move. He hit her right in the back, and a loud scream echoed through the whole map. Picking the smaller frame up like it's nothing, he carried her to the next nearest hook, and hooked her. Thanks to his Perk BBQ and Chili, he could just head into the direction of the next survivor, who looked like Ace – who was hiding in a locker. Easy kill for Leatherface. When he reached the locker, which was in the killer shack, Ace started sweating heavily because he already could guess that Leatherface must have BBQ. He didn't even try to burst out of the locker, just accepting his fate being grabbed brutally by the massive hands of the killer. Soon Ace found himself hanging in the basement, every survivors ultimate “please not the basement” fear. A classic.

Two gens were finished meanwhile, but Leatherface couldn't hold a chuckle when he went up the stairs, he decided to be toxic today, and camped. Not really hard but he could reach the basement in time to down Ace and his 'unhooker'. Bubba spotted Kate, which crawled carefully towards the killer shack, but he pretended to have not seen her. Soon Nea and also David joined, while David tried to distract Leatherface, so his teammates could go for the save. Checking David's torso, the killer grew a little nervous inside, his craving becoming stronger and stronger, that tasty survivor made it even worse. When Nea and Kate unhooked Ace, Bubba rushed into the basement to down all of them in one swift move with his chainsaw, growling and making his weird noises, everyone made fun about. But this time nobody laughed. “You shithole camper” Nea bursted out in anger, but was the first one being hovered over the killers shoulder and being hooked the second time to shut her up. Ace followed, then Kate – but David could patch her up right before the killer could lift her. Of course she had sprint burst and could easily juke his hammer, but Leatherface did not give up. David ran in front of him to gain a little more time for Kate, which was a huge mistake. Bubba let his chainsaw saw through David's exposed torso, then wasting no time to follow Kate's scratchmarks. Ace has already given up, Nea struggled until the end, David healed up as far as he could, and Kate ran for her life, using every pallet to keep distance between her and the killer. But in the end – she lost, thanks to bloodlust. A little relieved, Bubba hooked her with ease, then quickly went back to where he had left David.

Finally the killer could relax, having everyone safe on hook and already dead, he also found David near the killer shack. Groaning in pain and bleeding like crazy, the killer just stood there and watched the survivor. “C'mon, end it already you fat fuck” Those angry words only amused Leatherface, even aroused him. Watching this helpless survivor crawling in front of him, weak and grunting in pain, let his fantasy drive crazy. Oh, what he just could do to him. There were many possible things, and Bubba couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed David, put him over his shoulder, and carried him away, towards the “looping area” between all those crates and pallets. The killer let David fall down on one of those crates, turned him around to face him, and didn't hestiate to crush their lips together. Disgusted murmurs escaped from David's abused lips, he tried with all his strength to get the killer off from him – with no chance. Leatherface held him in place, his crotch rubbing over David's, pinning down both hands of the survivor with one hand of his own, only to rub with the free hand against the sensitive flesh on David's very muscular breasts. Lust rushed through Bubba's veins, and his dick twitched behind his pants, growing slightly bigger. “Oh god no” David mewled, trying to kick the way bigger man in the nuts, but was instantly beaten up by Bubba, until he had a massive headache. His kicks slowed down and David fought the unconsciousness which was slowly overcoming him, but he could stay awake. Bubba ripped down the survivor's pants and also undies, hungrily licking his way down from David's nipples, towards his dick. The scrapper yelped in surprise, then feeling a massive hand grabbing his cock and stroking it. “D-Don't” the survivor sounded weak and tired from the heavy punches against his head, lifting a hand to stop Leatherface, but couldn't do anything. His legs were suddenly spread wide, and he knew exactly what would come next. Only a second later he felt a finger against his tight hole, entering it shortly after and diggin' it's way deeper into the survivor, who bit his lips in pain.

_Oh, how much Bubba loved seeing people in pain._

Bubba's cock pressed painfully hard against his own pants, but he decided to be a little more patient, and prepare his prey before tearing it apart from the insides. A second finger slid into David, who now cried out in more pain, trying to kick around again, but was held down with Leatherface's massive frame. The fingers pumped into the tight hole, scissoring it, stretching it to its bits. When the survivor stopped wiggling, Leatherface took his free hand to unbuckle his belt, to pull down his pants and freeing his large cock, which was already dripping with precum. He used that to lube his dick a bit, withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip against David's hole. "Stop!" the survivor yelled, but was immediately clenching his teeth when Bubba thrusted into him with no regards. Now wiggling again in massive pain, David couldn't shut himself up anymore and screamed loudly, grabbing Bubba's arms to somehow stop him. The killer panted with lust, but still waiting a little to let David adjust to his large cock. Leatherface started drooling, feeling the heat around him, the tightness was driving him n u t s. After a little while, he watched David moan in pain when Bubba started pumping into his body in a nice and slow rhythm. David never felt so full in his life, also the killers massive cock teared him apart and the burns became worse with the movement, but there was no hope that Leatherface would stop now. And he didn't. He even thrusted faster and deeper into the smaller frame, hands grabbing David's thighs to spread them even more. The killer watched his victim, screaming and wiggling under him, still somehow trying to fight him. Bubba was losing a tad bit of his precious liquid inside David, which lubed him up better, and the movements became more smooth. But that wasn't the only liquid, blood leaked out of the scrappers abused hole, which made Leatherface moan with lust, thrusting faster and harder now, until you could hear the slapping sound of flesh against flesh through half of the map. 

The pain stayed, but Bubba hit David's prostate hard and fast, so the survivor couldn't hold a moan which escaped his lips. The burning and now the tickling sensation, also the feeling of being filled up again and again, made him sweat a lot, covering his bare chest, making it shine in the moonlight. His muscles tensed with each thrust, but he could manage to relax a little bit, what made it a little bit easier for him so the pain wasn't as bad as in the beginning. Their eyes suddenly met, but David looked away right after, feeling shame overcome him - he hated it to be the weak one - but even more he hated it to be abused this way and nobody could do something against it. The killer can just get away with it. Nobody cares. And if he would tell the other survivors, he was sure they would laugh about him, OR feel even more scared than usual. 

It felt like an eternity for David. His headache made the whole situation even worse, he just wished to die. Here and now. But that wish was - of course - not granted. Leatherface made his strange noises again, also moaning between them. His thrusts changed, going in hard and deep, but more slowly. He tried to get as deep as he could, hitting the limits of the man in front of him. Drool dropped onto David's chest, because the killer was hovering over him with open mouth, licking his lips and teeth constantly, nearly looking like an animal. The Scrapper screamed in pain a few times, until Bubba started fucking him ruthless now, seeming to be close to climax. Fast, not so deep thrusts, but still hitting David's soft spot inside, making him squirm under his large frame. The survivor could feel Leatherface's dick twitch, before he came right into his abused hole, shooting his semen deep into his insides. A loud moan from the killer echoed in David's ears, and the thrusts finally stopped. He breathed heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, his whole body hurting in every possible way. After the killer slid out of him, blood and cum leaked over his ass, dripping down onto the grass. Bubba watched the survivor a few seconds, then dressing himself up and grabbing his chainsaw. He let the survivor bleed out, then making his way back to the killer's campfire. The abused body was taken by the entity only a few minutes after, letting David King respawn for the next trial.


	3. Hillbilly x Claudette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain:
> 
> \- A lotta fluff  
> \- NSFW: Gentle Sex, puss eating  
> \- Caring  
> \- Tiny bit of angst  
> \- More fluff
> 
> (I'm sorry for all that floof I just can't imagine Claudette being.. y'know raped by Billy.. they're just too cute together... asdfghjkl)

* * *

It was in the middle of the night at Mount Ormond. 

The cold let all survivors freeze like crazy - with nearly frozen fingers they tried to repair the last two generators. Jeff was already dead, leaving his friends Claudette, Dwight and Jane behind. Claudette had the most problems with the weather, she wore her hotpants and only a japanese "robe shirt". Shaking, she hid from the killer while he was after Dwight, but he spotted her and stood still for a moment, watching her. He noticed her shaking body, but before he could do anything Fairfield tried to blind the killer with his purple flashlight he had found in a chest. The sound of the chainsaw rumored through the area, and Claudette took the opportunity to leave. She had no clue why the killer was just watching her, not even trying to get an easy hit on her. In general only Hillbilly was acting kinda strange when they were in a trial, mostly he hooked her at last, or even let her go sometimes. Dwight soon screamed in pain, finding his final destination on the hook which was only a few meters away from him. Claudette was doing a half completed gen, until Jane started screaming. Jane didn't care to recieve one hit, since her gen was at 99% - she finished after the hit and tried to run, luckily she could use a pallet standing next to her. 

As usual Billy had a rough time catching this survivor, she pallet looped him hard, which seriously got on his nerves. Even Claudette knew Jane would be dead on hook, she finished the gen right in time - and there goes her friend's adrenaline. They could hear Billy roar in frustration, giving up on Jane who was just sprinting away with a smile on her face. Frustrated, Billy started his search for Claudette. He didn't care if Jane would escape, all he wanted was Claud. He usually never felt anything, not even the cold on his skin, just nothing. He was empty inside, heart cold as stone. But somehow he got a soft spot for the young dark skinned woman. She was beautiful, sweet and also cute - Billy couldn't even believe himself thinking like that about someone. His heart made a few fast pumps while he was thinking of her, going a little faster, to avoid she would just leave. But it was purposeless. Claudette was just the biggest pro when it comes to hiding. A little disappointed, the killer gave up completely, lowering his hammer and walking slowly towards the big house. He sat down on the couch "ring" around the giant fireplace, watching it, losing himself in his thoughts. Jane opened an exit gate, and tried to convience Claudette to follow her, but somehow Claud felt bad for the killer, since she saw him giving up. "C'mon Clau... let's go!" Jane said, standing in the end of the exit. "Uh.. I.. want to do one last totem, don't worry I'll be fine!" One of Jane's eyebrows raised suspiciously up, but she knew her friend too well. "Aight. See you soon!" With those words, Romero ran out of the trial, leaving Claudette alone with the killer, who was still watching the fire.

The end game nearly reached the last seconds before Claudette would be murdered my the entity, but then the survivor looked around the corner, watching the killer sitting in peace. He noticed her, and immediately punched his hammer down onto the ground with such force it even broke a bit. It somehow stopped the timer from the endgame. Frightened, Claudette started to run away, but Billy ran after her, gripping her wrist and pulling her back. "Oh god no!!! Please! I- I... didn't want to mess with you!" Her eyes were big and full of fear, assuming to get torn apart by his own hands any second. But instead... He held her wrist carefully. Looking down to her, trying to catch every single detail. He gently pulled her over his shoulders, going back into the main Hall with the fireplace in the middle. The survivor was still shaking hard, now not only because of the cold, also because she was scared to bits. When he sat down, he pulled her down again, and wrapped his massive arms around her small torso. She was facing him, resting her head on his shoulder, nearly about to cry because she was confused what's going on. But instead of being torn apart, the killer pressed her body against his own, holding her as close 'n' tight as he could. Sobbing quietly, Claudette tried to relax a little, believing Billy meant to not harm her. She felt so tiny compared to him, which was totally accurate. 

Hillbilly felt the survivors heart pounding fast against her chest, he could guess it's still the fear she had. Gently, the killer started rubbing her back, all nice and slow, trying to make her relax. He couldn't hold himself inhaling the smell of her hair, of her skin, of everything. After a while of unpleasant silence, Claudette decided to get her shit together, and speak to him. "H-Hey... I... wanted to thank you for giving me the hatch last time..." When she started to speak, he was immediately all ears, listening carefully and enjoying the sound of her voice. It was so gentle and calming, he could listen to her for hours. As response, the killer losened his grip to shove her a tiny bit away, so he could look into her eyes. She was still sitting on his lap, having his giant hands resting on the outer sides of her thighs. He nodded silently, before raising a hand with much care and slow movement, to gently caress her right cheek. At least now she knew that the killer must have a thing for her - otherwise he would've killed her already. Claudette had to admit that she had an eye on Billy too, but she didn't know if it was actual feelings or the pity she felt for him. A few months ago she has read the backstory about the Hillbilly. She felt sorry for him, imagine you would get rejected and kept in a closed room only because you have a bad skin condition. It must've been _horrible._ She was sure all he wanted right now was love and the feeling of being accepted, after all those lonely years. Claudette couldn't figure out why he picked her, but in general the dark skinned woman was friendly, happy and just a very charming person. 

At the moment she just enjoyed his company and the warmth the fire and his massive body gave her. She leaned into his hand, having half of her face covered by it, closing her eyes. The usual brutal and ruthless killer would've screamed right now if he could - it was a scene of his dreams and he really did not expect her to behave like this. He even closed his eyes and also seemed to enjoy her company. After a little while he suddenly felt both of her hands on both of his cheeks, he opened his eyes in curiousity and saw her looking directly into his eyes. "I did not know you can be... kind of.. cute?" the smile on her face let Billy's heartbeat drop for a second, he never recieved compliments in his life, so he was totally overwhelmed with this situation. If his skin would be able to, he would blush hard - but he could still feel the heat coming to his face. He growled slightly, pulling her against his chest again, covering her in a super tight hug. Claudette widened her eyes when she heard sobs, and since they were alone in this area, they could only come from Billy. Now her heartbeat stopped also for a second, and massive sadness came over her. She wrapped her arms around his thick and hairy neck, caressing the backside of it. "Oh Billy... p-please don't be sad... I... I.. know what happened to you in the past... And.. god I wish I.. could've done something... You really did not deserve this... You may look a little different than others, but this does not make you less valid or cute. T-To be honest... I've got bullied in school by others because I'm black... I.. know exactly how it feels to be rejected..." For a moment, Billy did not move, thinking about her words. It made him rage, to imagine how someone could care that much about the skin color. Claudette loosened herself from his grip, to give him a smooch on the forehead. "I forget about the past.. and try to move on. Even if it still hurts sometimes." 

While Claudette smooched him a few more times, he started 'kissing' (as far it was possible with a constant open mouth) the side of her neck, holding her by her hips. It was a soft spot, very ticklish and sensitive. He noticed the little cringing she made, and for gods sake he knew exactly that's the response he wanted. The killer didn't stop, trying to nibble the point he just kissed, massaging her hips now. Also Claudette knew what was in Billy's mind right now. She felt bad for the other survivors, even a little ashamed, but since Billy couldn't speak anyways, she was save from rumors. Also she enjoyed the time with him, making her feel good. Maybe even a little too good. With a chuckle, the Survivor wanted to tease the big boi. Gently she rubbed her hips over his crotch, which made him growl instantly. 

The lust rushed over him way too quick because of that, and with a loud grunt he tried to control himself. His dick twitched noticable thanks to her movements, but a snicker from her made him tilt his head and looking at her all confused. "That was fast." Claudette didn't even let him react, instead she moved over so she could kiss his lips, and Billy tried his best to return the favor, even if it hurt to move his lips. They melted together, not thinking about the rest of the world. It felt so stunning to be intimate with the little survivor. He literally had no words for this. Claudette made him shiver with lust, not only because he find her absolutely hot, also she was so pure, kind and just freaking beautiful. Nearly perfect in his mind. His cock rised behind his pants, and when she noticed, she started to blush. Gently, she rubbed herself over him again, this time a little more firmly, feeling his cock rub against her special part. It made her nervous, but also feeling aroused. A barely noticable pant escaped her lips, thinking about what she got herself into. Billy let his hands slide down under her shirt now, removing the clipper of her bra, so he could play with her lovely, soft and perfect shaped breasts. He was more than gentle with her, he definitely did not want her to get hurt by him. The survivor let out a soft moan, bucking slightly, which made Billy drive crazy. Her hands were over his chest, caressing it, exploring it. His breath became more heavy and uncontrolled, watching her enjoying his touches. He moved down to her pants now, removing the belt, to let his hands slide down towards her bum. It was also perfectly round and squishy. He massaged it, still watching her closely. Claudette rested her head on his shoulder, panting slightly because his gentle gestures made her craving for more. Feeling his now fully erected dick under her made her shiver and sweat, what Billy could feel. With a quick movement, he placed her on her back, crawling between her legs. He removed her pants completely now, with his own following right after. His cock popped out, what made the survivor gasp a little.

He leaned over, kissing her breasts, let his tongue play with her nipples, before he made his way down to her special part. He now removed her underwear, and god have mercy with him - he started drooling because of that sight. She was already wet, also so soft looking and simply driving him crazy. But before he was going to fill her up, he wanted to make sure she would be all ready for him. Claudette blushed hard when she felt his mouth against her special place, and squealed quietly when she felt his tongue entering her. Dear lord in heaven this felt so unbelievable good. Carefully, Billy spread her legs a little more, so he had more space. The survivor closed her eyes, digging her fingers into the soft sofa like parts under her. Hillbilly's growling became louder with each minute, it nearly vibrated against her clit, making her moan with lust. Billy took his time, his little prey was too delicious to just stop - but he had to be careful not to make her cum already. So he lifted his face, hovered over her body, and guided his throbbing cock towards her entrance. Sweating, Claudette watched him now, nodding with a heavy blush on her face. The killer finally pushed gently and carefully inside, until he was completely buried in her. The sensation of being filled up so slowly and yet so firm, made her arch her back and moan again. His massive frame covered her, and he put his elbows beside her head to gain support. Watching her made him leak already, her face flushed, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. She felt so hot around him, also tight but more than delicious. He waited patiently so she could adjust to his size, until she started begging.

"B-Billy... please..." she whimpered, digging her nails into his arms. He started kissing her again, now sliding out of her, only to push back in, finding a nice and slow rhythm. It made her wiggle under him, being stretched and filled up again and again, but all with so much passion she never recieved before from her past boyfriends. It was nearly odd to think about a brutal killer, who tortured animals and humans to death, would be that soft and caring. His movements made her brain go numb, often she bucked into his thrusts to get him even deeper into her. His growls turned into non stop purring, nearly as heavy as a purr from a cheetah. A moan escaped his lips, when he was going deep, hitting the right spot in her which made Claudette squeal again. Those noises drove him nuts, and he started to thrust firmly into her, with more speed. Both became a sweating mess after a short time, enjoying the atmosphere from the fireplace and the snow outside. The Hillbilly looked down to where their parts met - and dear Jesus - she was already leakin' onto the couch. 

What a true beauty she was. He couldn't get over the fact that he seriously had her under him right now, sharing intimate moments. Billy treated her like an angel, fragile and soft, giving her what she needed right now. Her body tensed when his thrusts became even more firm and faster, hitting her sweet spot non stop, making her moan out loud lustfully. "B-Billy..." she whimpered, this time looking into his eyes. He nearly lost it at that sight. He leaned closer again to kiss her with such passion, that she bucked wild against him, wanting more of him. He felt so good, his dick had also the bad skin condition, giving it more structure and parts that rubbed so nicely against her entrance. It was simply overwhelming. "H-harder.. please..." she suddenly begged, and Billy couldn't hold himself anymore. He thrusted hard into her, gripping her bum and lifting it, to hold her in place. She screamed with lust, her toes curled and her legs felt limb. Her breath was uncontrollable, heart pounding hard against her chest. The tickling sensation grew with every hard thrust of him, also she could feel how Billy lost his precious liquid just because of pure lust. He growled uncontrollable, moaning loud in between the growls, tightened his grip on her arse. Her pussy was already swollen, he could feel it - so thanks to her leaking part their sex became noisy, but both didn't care - it aroused them even more. Also slight slapping sounds filled the air, besides their heavy panting. After a while, Billy pulled out completely, just to thrust back in as deep as it was possible, making her squirm and scream with lust. He repeated this gesture from time to time, enjoying her reactions. Minute after minute, their sex became more wild, until Billy growled like crazy, just like an animal. 

Serveral minutes later, he was close, so close, but he somehow didn't want to end so fast already. He felt her tightening up, which didn't really help him right now - and he decided to not hold back. With a few more deep and hard thrusts, he came in her, but Claudette followed only a few seconds after. Loud moans filled the air, and Billy rid his orgasm out, noticing how sensitive his girl went. She twitched a few times when he was still thrusting, biting her lips. Her pussy was even more swollen now and leaking, especially after he removed himself out of her. Watching his cum leaking down onto the couch was an amazing sight. With one hand, he caressed her cheek, before moving his face down to her swollen parts, cleaning her up with his tongue. She gasped and panted, still so oversensitive. He took his time with it, gently rubbing his tongue over her entrance, licking the clit and teasing it a little. "B-Billy... I..." but before she could finish her sentence, he went on even faster, feeling that he was going to make her cum a second time. His rough hands massaged her breasts now, and she clawed into his hands. She bucked into his face, moaning more often than before, feeling the heat striking her again. His tongue slid inside her, rough and exploring her walls inside. He could taste his own cum, which was a strange thing for him. But he enjoyed it. It took a little while until Claudettes body tensed again, and he gave his best, moving his tongue out of her, letting it rub over her clit roughly until she finally came again. Her body was twitching, dripping with sweat, and hot from all those sensations. Proud of himself, he chuckled quietly, and continiued to clean her up - but this time not for too long. When he was done, she watched him dressing up both, pulling her into his lap again. She was still breathing like crazy, her body all numb against his own. 

And there they sat for like an hour. Cuddling tight, enjoying themselves together around the fireplace. He gently closed her bra, adjusting it so everything was on it's right place. Smiling, Claudette couldn't stop herself from smooching his face. It was still a weird feeling to be so intimate to each other - especially with a murderer. The survivor started wondering, how things would go in the future. Would Billy simply continue to kill her ruthless again? Or will he keep his soft spot for her? What if the entity doesn't allow them to be together in the future? All those thoughts gave her slightly anxiety. She knew they were in this dimension to get killed or to survive it, but why shouldn't interactions between killers and survivors be allowed after a trial? Well, this trial hasn't ended right now. So there was no other chance to get close to the killers or vice versa - everyone had their campfire place. Speaking of the entity - it grew imaptient and now continued the end game. Both jumpscared when the earth started shaking again, and Hillbilly quickly carried her to the open exit gate. She looked at him, nearly a bit sad, then smooched him once more. He watched her leaving, standing there until he couldn't see her anymore.

Sadness overcame him, and soon he felt lonely. Oh how much he hated this feeling. 

He made his decisions. No matter if the entity will kill him for real or not - he will never kill or hurt Claudette in a trial again. That was for sure. 


	4. Myers x Legion (Frank)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain:
> 
> \- NSFW: Anal Sex, blow job  
> \- Gore  
> \- TINY bit of... fluff? (Frank's a fag for Myers lmao)  
> \- Slightly ooc Myers  
> \- Daddy kink
> 
> \- Attention: Legion is in this chapter the latest new killer who was added to the entities dimension. All other killers from the current game version exist.
> 
> \- ALSO: In all the Chapters I will make The Legion a little different. You remember the original Artwork from him? Where he's standing in front of a mirror which shows all the others, but behind him is nobody? That's a thing. Susie Joey and Julie are his personalities. (Just like in the movie "Split") They can change through every person. And that's simply more fun.
> 
> \- .... I give some killers nicknames.. Like... Nurse = Nursy Hag = Hagsy... don't judge me. IT'S CUTE OKAY?

* * *

God, how fucking _a n n o y i n g_ the new Killer was.

He was called "The Legion" - a smaller and obviously younger killer. So far even the youngest from all. This kid seemed to be also the most crazy one - he talked to himself a lot. When he stepped through the entrance to the killers campfire, everyone stared at him. The others already knew they will get fresh meat this evening, so most of them were there because of their curiousity. 

Herman was the first one who spoke, when the new one arrived the campfire. "Hey there tiny... Seems like Freddy's not the smallest anymore, haha!" loud laughter pierced through the area, but Frank was not amused. Before he could answer, Freddy came by, because he heard what Carter said. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! Height does not mean superiority, you smartass" Nursy snickered quietly, watching those big bois messing with each other. Sometimes it felt like the killer outpost was a big kindergarten: Evan fought a lot with Myers, Freddy with literally everyone... and Herman loved to do the old "shock tricks" on everyone. The Nurse sighed amused, while Philip watched her - fascinated by her pure beauty. Her new outfit exposed her lips and red, smooth hair. Wraith had to hold himself back not to kidnap and claim her as his.

Myers was unimpressed from all the trouble around him, so he stepped away, right into the woods. There he could have his peace, without being annoyed by Evan or the others.

A few weeks went by, and Frank has read all the killer's character infos, simply because he was bored as hell. He knew Michael before since he was famous, so it wasn't surprising that he decided to tease him a little. Morrison searched for the mute in the forest around the campfire, finding him near a giant rock. "Wazzuuuup" he yelled, copied from Ghostface, who he also had known before Frank was taken into this dimension. Myers rolled his eyes when he heard the younger one, but he could not do anything. He couldn't simply kill him - around the killer outpost it was not possible for them to die. "So... very famous, sneaky mass murder, but couldn't do anything against being taken away by the entity huh? Sucks for you, man." Frank continued, leaning against the giant rock right besides Myers. Compared to him, Frank looked seriously tiny. Also he had to admit that he got a thing for the mass murder - Myers was not only a mystery, also the mute thing was hella thrilling. Frank was not able to guess what the bigger man was thinking about, how he felt, and what his intentions were. He enjoyed listening to Michaels quiet breathing, and heck - he got way too curious how he would sound when he had some kinky time. "How does it feel to have Laurie so close 'n' yet so far away from you? Also that she can't even die for real? Did you two had even sexua-" The new killer was promptly shut up by one massive hand which grabbed his neck hard, nearly crushing it. Frank yelped but was lifted up like it was nothing, trying desperately to breathe. Myers pure power almost scared the younger one - but he kept calm - at least as long as some air was left in his lungs. He wasn't able to speak, so thight was the grip from the older man. Morrison started to kick around, but then was forcefully thrown to the ground. Gasping for air, Frank needed some time to recover from that, but until then Michael disappeared. "Aww c'mon Mikey... Didn't know you're _that_ sensitive" Brushing off the dirt from his leatherjacket, the Legion went back to the campfire. He rubbed his neck a few times, still thinking about the incident. "Next time you're dead, kiddo." Adiris had an eye on him the whole time, trying to help him in case things would go bad. She stepped towards Frank, held his face behind the mask in both of her hands, and leaned directly over his face. "I don't want you to get hurt, my precious little baby boy." She _l o v e d_ teasing the new one - since she knew he was utterly disgusted by her. Shrieking, Frank wiggled out of her grip and ran a few steps away. "Eugh! Fuck off, Adiris! I don't need your bullshit, for fucks sake!" The woman giggled after his reaction, and sat down on one of the logs around the fire. 

Day after day, the Legion always searched for Myers' presence, who was absolutely not fine with that. What a stupid brat, he often thought. This evening has gotten extraordinary. Frank pissed of Michael so hard, that the bigger man grabbed him by the neck again, but this time stabbing the young boy right in the guts with no mercy. Quietly the boy moaned in pain, but looked his opponent right in the eyes. "H-Harder.. Daddy..." he begged, getting aroused by the rough handling. Myers didn't move a muscle, secretly processing what the stupid brat just said, still pressing the knife into the tiny body in front of him. It was too dark around them, so Frank couldn't see Michaels eyes, but he was sure the Boogeyman stared at him. "What are you waiting for you mute piece of shit..." After a second, Myers pulled his knife out, just to ram it back again, this time between his lungs. Gasping, Frank started to smile behind his mask, carefully grabbing Myers' cock - but instantly lost his smile when he felt the size of that thing. "H-Holy" was all Frank could say in this moment, and Myers continued to watch him; nearly amused by his reaction. Blood dripped onto the ground of the forest, and Frank could'nt wait any longer. "Micha-" before he could finish his sentence, the younger one was thrown onto the ground, now kneeling in front of Myers. A giant hand held Legions head in position, and he knew exactly what to do. So the boy started unbottoning Michael's overall, until his chest was completely free, exposing the tight muscles. He pulled the clothing down so also Myers' dick was free, but forgot to take his mask off first and just tried to suck it - failing miserably and blushing right after. He felt like a fool now, but then removed his beloved mask, only so far that his mouth was free. Frank started licking the thick member, starting at the base and makin' his way downtown. 

He covered it with a few gentle kisses before the younger one started pumping it with his right hand. Michael didn't expect those kisses, but he had to admit that this felt incredibly nice. He wondered why the boy went on so... 'loving'? caring? until the Shape realized he must be a completely fag. And especially for him only. A dangerous smile grew behind the pale mask, and Michael let the boy do his job, curious what he would do next. It took it's time until Michael got hard, but that didn't mean Frank was bad at blowjobs. More like vice versa - he brought the bigger man to pant quietly a few times, besides his heavy breathing. When Myers' was finally hard, Frank took him in his mouth as deep as he could, then playing with the tip with his tongue. Teasing the little slit, tasting him, making the bigger man claw into Franks hood.

_Shit._

The older man seriously did not expect that the kid could deepthroat him just like it's nothing - and it felt SO good, way too good to believe. His throat was warm, tight and wet, covering Myer's length completely. Michael startet to thrust into Frank, holding him in place by his head, but the kid stayed calm and did not even gag or had a hard time breathing. Lust came over the older man, he hadn't done it for years - because he was simply not interested in it. But sweet Jesus, he would do the kid in future. He couldn't believe himself that he breathed hard and not really quietly, making Frank look up to him. 

_That sight...._

Another moan made Frank suck harder, using his teeth on Myers, who clenched down at Frank's hood again. Nobody liked teeth on their cock, but the Shape seemed to be a real slut for that. Suddenly, the younger one was pushed away, grabbed by the collar and lifted onto the giant rock nearby. Myers ripped his pants open, throwing the useless clothes away. Frank made an excited gasp, before spreading his legs for his opponent, who already pushed his cock towards Frank's entrance. The boy clenched his teeth, expecting the sudden pain which came only a few seconds after. Since he wasn't prepared, Michael had a hard time going all in; but Frank had luck that the Shape was a god in being patient. Only the tip slid in, making slow moves in and out, lubing the hole up with the drool from the blowjob before and the precum from the older man. Legions moans were desperate, desperate for more, being filled and used, being torn apart by the ruthless killer. While Frank was lost in thoughts, Michael lifted his mask until his mouth was free, and spit onto Legions hole a few times, thrusting in further and further, until he was completely buried in the younger man. 

"F-Fuck... Hnnnhh" the sensation made Frank squirm under Myers, but it was hella uncomfortable on the cold stone. Finally the Shape started to pump in and out with ease, making the boy moan loud with pure pleasure and lust. "Fuck me harder... d-daddy... I need you" Frank was way too annoying, he never shut up while Michael now fucked him ruthlessly, so the older man decided to grab the boys throat again, choking him, so he went silent. Only the agonized sound of trying to catch some air and the slapping noises echoed through the dark forest, otherwise there was pure silence. The Legion drooled heavily, his eyes also went wet because the lack of air and the pain going through his system, but he enjoyed it to its bits. He simply loved being used by Myers - he spread his legs even more, thrusting his hips up and down in the rhythm of his opponent. He also loved how Myers quietly panted and moaned, showing that he was enjoying it too. Frank grabbed his own cock after a while, pumping it hard, but still not able to moan. It was painful to not let it out, making him sweat even more now. He squirmed heavily under Myers, gasping for air so desperately - he felt like he was going to pass out soon. With his free hand, Frank put it on Michaels, to show him he needed to breathe. To Frank's surprise, the older man let go of his throat, and the boy could finally take a deep breath. A few moans escaped his hips, but Myers was not stopping with his movements the whole time, just watching the younger one being desperate and touching himself. Breathing was not as easy as Frank expected, since Myers stabbed him before between his lungs. He could taste blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Michael to make him cum before he would seriously pass out on blood loss. "Michael.." the kid moaned, arching his back when Myers hit Franks sweet spot over and over deep inside him. 

After a little while, Frank pulled Myers close to his own face, lifting the mask up until Michael's lips were exposed. He kissed him rough, seeking for more attention from the older man. He did not expect the man to accept the kiss, returning it as rough as it started. Myers' tongue intruded the Legions mouth, exploring it, then fighting with him. Frank moaned right into the kiss, while Myers kept thrusting into the boy with no mercy, bringing him closer to climax. For the Shape was it a unexpected experience, he kinda liked how the kid submitted to him. He started to thrust more rough into the smaller frame, making it shake and writhe under him, abusing that warm hole. Both smashed their lips together a few more times, until Michael was done with Frank's mask, and simply removed it completely. He stared at the now exposed boy, his face flushed, drooling, and panting without a break. He wasn't even as ugly as Myers expected. Very short dark hair, brown eyes, nearly looking like a crackhead. He must have also a dissociative disorder, since he often spoke with himself, in different voices and personalities. It was kinda interesting for Michael. Even if he found Frank still annoying, right now he gained a little more interest in him. Again the older man was pulled into a kiss, using his tongue to please that kid even more, then licking away the drool running down on the side of his mouth. Myers decided to give his new obsession a little better treatment, and grabbed Franks cock to pump it hard, until it leaked all over his hands. Frank dug his fingers into the rock to gain hold, breathing heavily and about to come. His sweet spot inside him was tingling, becoming more and more sensitive. "M-Michael..." he moaned suddenly, then clenching around Myers cock which made the older one shiver and slam harder into the boy, until Frank came first. He spilled all over Michael's hand, and even a few drops hit the Shapes mask. The older man was still fucking the living shit out of the boy, not ready yet to come. 

Frank's desperate sounds and his twitching hole were more than delicious, and Myers couldn't hold back a slight growl. He thrusted as deep as possible into the boy, now a little slower so he could feel all the way going in and out, rubbing his cock along the insides. Only a few minutes later, the Shape got bored, and pulled out all of the sudden. He turned Frank over, pushing his face into the rock and then sliding back into him, fucking him from behind now. Myer's spread Legions ass cheeks, to watch the liquids dripping down all over them and his balls. Frank bled like crazy in that position, unhealthy amounts of blood were running down the rock, but nobody cared about this. Even if Frank knew he was about to die. "Please... Fill me up daddy..." the boy moaned lustfully, grinning while saying those words and growing a little impatient, since his arse started hurting. Thanks to those words Michael was getting close, so he grabbed the Legions ass to slam it down on his own cock with force, until he finally came, filling Frank up like he wished, panting a little harder because of that. Myers rid his orgasm out, then pulling out, watching his cum dripping out of the boys hole. It was a tasty sight, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Before Frank turned around to face the older man, Myers pulled his mask back into place, and just watched the boy. His legs felt numb, his arse hurted like hell, but still he looked more than statisfied. Because of the blood loss, Frank wasn't able to stand still any longer, and sank down on his knees. Of course Michael took the opportunity to lay a hand on Frank's head again, guiding him towards his still slightly erected dick. It was no surprise at all that the Legion took it in his mouth, gently sucking and tongueing it. Michaels hand ran through the short hair in a soft gesture, before giving him a few pats. He felt that the younger one was about to die - his movements becoming weaker with each minute - so he let go of him, zipping his overalls back up, and pushed him onto the ground.

The Shape stared at the boy for a few seconds, before he turned around and left, without looking back again.

_Frank's vision blacked out, and the entity took care over the now lifeless body._


	5. David x Dwight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fluff  
> \- NSFW / Gentle Sex, rimming, anal fingering etc etc  
> \- (I hope I checked the survivor order right, to the time David arrived should've been 9, I checked the wiki page for that, if it's wrong, please tell me.)  
> \- Clothes are not time-bound. Means outfits who just came out this year were already available to the time David was added to the trials.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe how much things can change.

Especially when it comes to hate. 

The first time when David King arrived at the campfire in the entities dimension, he was a loner. Respected only the physically strong ones. That one man he hated to that time the most because of his weak behaviour would change him completely, was simply not believable. 

Everyone was looking at the newcomer. "Hey. I'm David" he introduced himself, taking a closer look at everyone. "Hello David. My name's Dwight. Welcome. Feel free to sit with us" The 'leader' of the survivors was kind and formal as usual, but recieved only a little grunt from the new one. "So... What is this place? How did y'all end up 'ere?" David asked kind of annoyed, again checking everyone up closely. "You can call it hell if you want" Nea answered first, playing with her glove, "You have to fight with your team against a brutal killer to survive, or not, only to do this again and again. We don't age. We don't feel hunger or thirst. But worst ist - we can not die." Everyone listened quietly to her, feeling that slight depression crawling up everyone's skin by those words. "Exactly. We have to complete trials. There's a team of 4 of us. Trying to escape the trial. The killers goal is to hook us 3 times until we "die". Only to respawn back here at the campfire. Most of us have lost track of time and date already. We have tried a few things to escape tho, but it i-" Dwight got interrupted by David. "Yeah yeah whatever, stop crying around baby boy, I got it" Dwight gulped and was not ready for that kind of response, so he stayed quiet, but Bill and Nea stood up, going a few steps towards David. "Listen, pal. You better behave here. This is not a place for ego-boosted morons like you. Muscles don't count here alright? Here's _brain_ needed." David looked at both unimpressed, starting to chuckle. "Aww how cute how y'all protect yer little nerdie. I bet he's always the one who dies right?" Nea was about to punch David in the face, but Bill grabbed her wrist to hold her back. "It's ok Nea - don't get down to his level." He pulled her back onto the log, letting her sit down right next to him. Dwight felt insecure, but he hated himself for having a kind of anxiety towards those kind of people. But he had to fight it. He was accepted as a kind of "leader" from all, so he had to open his mouth. "David might be right tho. BUT If I die, then it's because I sacrifice myself for my friends." he said calmly, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I see, a wannabe hero. Great. Well, I can't wait to see ya losin'." David grinned, then stood up to go somewhere else, he was simply not in the mood for people like Dwight, Nea and Bill. It was too much of a kindergarten for him. When he was out in the woods, Meg sighed. "Really? From everything possible we could've gotten here, we get people like him? Wow. This will be a tough future... He's an utter dicknugget" Claudette chuckled slightly, and then patted Megs shoulder. "Don't worry. We are 9 versus 1. I think he will drive nuts soon. Promise." those words made Meg smile too, joking around for quite a bit. Meanwhile, Nea sat down right next to Dwight, rubbing his back in a friendly and supporting way. "Hey. If I see this motherfucker, I'll punch that ugly grin out of his stupid face. He's allergic to intelligence, don't listen to people like him. He's just salty that he was also dragged down into this hell and couldn't do anything against it. Dwight started to smile, and giggled. "You are so right. I'm kinda curious how his first trial will go. I wish I could see it - I want to see him fail and being owned by the killer. I just _need_ to see that stupid look in his face." Nea laughed out loud amused, imagining that face David would make. "Sad we don't have our phones here. Would've been a pic' for the gods." She messed up Dwight's hair in a playful meaning, then left to annoy Bill some more. She just loved teasing the old man, but he secretly loved it too - but never ever would admit it. "EY" you could hear him yelling from the distance, followed by Nea's laughter. Dwight smiled, sitting in front of the campfire. He got lost in his thoughts soon, being glad to have his teammates as friends who supported him in every way possible. And then his thoughts landed on David. He had to admit he was freakin' handsome, a tiny sidecut, beard, and a very nice shape. He had worn a sleeveless leatherjacket and simple black army/cargopants, put into his heavy, also black army boots. 

He seemed to be a troublemaker, but Dwight was sure the killers will bring him back to the ground after a few trials. If not even right after the first one. He remembered Nea being a bit like David too when she arrived, tending to do everything on her own. But that was more because she was living mostly on the streets where you simply have to be tough and nasty to survive. But unlike Nea, David seems egoistic. And that's gonna be a problem. Dwight sighed at that thought, trying to figure out how it would be the best to deal with such kind of people. Since David didn't respect Dwight not even 1 single %, it was goingto be a LOT harder. But still Fairfield wished to be with him in his first trial, trying to change his mind. He was sure he could do it, he would not give up on him. So far, he was a person just like all the others. And everyone deserved a chance. Especially newcomers. With a second sigh, Dwight prepared mentally for everything. Even if he couldn't even be sure if he will be with David in the trial.

But just like fate was watching, it happened. A few hours later, David, Dwight, Jake and Laurie have been chosen for the next game. They soon found themselves at the Backwater Swamp, not too far away from each other. When David saw Dwight, he rolled his eyes, directly going towards a different direction from where the 'Nerd' was. Now also rolling his eyes, Dwight had to follow the newcomer, because he wanted to help him. "Wait!" he said quietly, but also noticable for David. "Fuck off! I don't have time for your moral apostle shit" He went up the stairs to the massive ship, to get a nice view of the map. Dwight followed, then showing him the generator - ignoring his snippy comments. "This is the main focus. You need to repair those gens in order to open the exit gates." Dwight's calm behaviour nearly annoyed David more than usual, but he tried to take a deep breath - the man was showing him what to do. And he had no clue what exactly to do here. King nodded, still obviously annoyed, but not letting a mean comment slide over his lips. "If your heartbeat starts getting louder, the killer comes near. You need to hide either in good places, lockers or tall grass and behind trees. The killers have different abilities, The Nurse can blink to places, Hillbilly can chainsaw-run through the whole map, and Hag and Trapper set traps around places where they can expose your position." Both were doing the gen on the ship, and David fucked up a couple of times, blowing up the gen and losing a bit of it's progress. Swearing heavily, he tried to stay somewhat calm, but then his heartbeat grew louder. Dwight peeked over the ship railing, to see who they had to deal with. "Shit. It's Trapper. We have to watch out for bear traps."

Evan had his P3 outfit on and used the most annoying addons for his traps. The Fastening tool plus Bloody coil. These were supposed to not only trigger traps....

Dwight sneaked his way around Evan, while he searched for them. He kicked the nearly half done gen, then checking everything up closely. Until he found David running down the stairs. Dwight was watching it, but couldn't help anymore - David was on his own. Shouldn'tve been a problem for him at all - but this world was different. He couldn't just try to beat the shit outta Evan. This would end really ba-

And there it was. David faced the killer, mocking him. Sweat ran down Dwight's cheek, he couldn't believe how stupid King was. He could see Laurie and Jake were watching behind some boxes too, all shocked. Evan just stood right in front of David, watched him, doing nothing. "C'mon you finally 'ave someone who fights back you puss!" Dwight hid his face with his hands, ashamed of the new survivor. He felt like he was in the wrong movie right now. Suddenly, Dwight heard a deep chuckle. It was Evans. It made the leader shiver, before he grit his teeth, seeing how David tried to punch Evan right in the face. But he just dodged it and grabbed King's fist, breaking it slowly. You could hear a scream, and the following cracking of bones. David fought with all his strength and actual professional fight techniques, and he really could hit Trapper a few times badly. David ended up over his shoulder anyways, being hooked for the first time of his life. A loud scream echoed through the map, and he tried instantly to free himself. It was more than embarassing for King to fail in less than a few minutes, but his opponent was clearly stronger. After Evan was gone, Laurie came to rescue David. "What in the pit you think are you doing?! I just hope you learned from your lesson. And now hold still and let me heal you!" Dwight could feel Davids anger from all the way up to the ship, the silence was a strong sign for that. He continued the gen, deciding to leave David to the others for a moment. When the gen was done and the loud shiphorn echoed through, Laurie has been taken down by Evan. Jake popped the next gen a few minutes later, trying to hide now from the killer. David made his way to Laurie, but ran right into a bear trap. "Agh! Fucking bullshit!" The attempt to free himself failed, David couldn't believe it. He used again all his strength to undo that stupid thing, but it wouldn't budge. Dwight ran up to him, helping him out. "Go and save yourself, he will come" Dwight said in a rush, getting Laurie off from the hook. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, nerd!" David bitched around, not moving a single inch. "David! No time for bullshit!" Trapper was already on his way, targetting the new survivor. Dwight took a hit for him, pushing David away. "Run!" he yelled, then running away from Evan, but he didn't give a fuck. He tunneled the new one, loving to tease and making him look weak. But King already learned his lesson, used the windows, trying to outsmart the killer. He also discovered pallets, but... it sadly didn't work out as planned. He threw down a pallet, only to step into a trap right after. "Really?? Can't catch some good lookin' survivors by yer own filthy ass hands so you need to use yer sweet little toys" 

Oh, dat salt.

Evan _l o v e d_ it. A giant grin covered his hidden face, then he waited for David to undo the trap, which literally took serveral attempts, maybe around 20. When he got loose, Trapper was lunging at him, but suddenly David just rushed forward. He actually used one of his perks. He quickly ran towards the next pallet in the middle of the map, this time no trap was set there. And from that point, the looping started. Slightly annoyed about the sudden change of his dirty little game, he tried to outsmart the survivor now, which was not that hard. Only a few seconds later, David was on the ground again, now lifted over the giant shoulder, brought to a hook which was already waiting for him. Even stared into King's face for a few seconds, then left. Meanwhile, the other survivors could complete 2 other gens, so only 1 was left. Trapper caught Jake in a Trap, hooked him, and then headed to the other gens, to find Laurie. It didn't take long until he got her, thanks to David who already used a few pallets in that area. Now she and Jake were on the hook, David was saved by Dwight. He got healed up, then got his chance to unhook Jake, because the leader had a problem now. Trapper let the leader go, to set up some more traps in hidden, not expected places. While doing so, he could catch Jake again, hooking him for the second time. The game got more and more spicy with each minute. Nobody could save Laurie tho, because Evan stayed near her, since the next gen could pop any second and ruin the complete win for him. After she died, King started to disarm a trap he had seen. When he was done, he has become injured. "Oh wow this sucks" he complained, then trying to move away without being seen. Dwight was being hooked, Jake working on the last gen. David waited until Trapper went to patrol the gens, then lifted Dwight from the hook like it was nothing. The leader blushed a little, he didn't even know why, and then ran away with the new survivor. When they were in one of the outer corners of the map, both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. "Aight." David suddenly started, then healing Dwight while he was speaking. "This is indeed tougher than I expected. But don't feel great now, nerd" A smile covered Fairfields face. "Sure." King's hands were rough and powerful, but he made sure not to hurt him. When he was done, it was the leaders turn to heal David, touching his back and muscly arms, making him blush again. This man was really way too good looking.

Jake was caught, and so, dead on hook. Only Dwight and David were left now. The last gen was at half, but Evan had a close eye on it of course. Their plan was to start a new gen a bit more further away. But the new suvivor, stepped again in a trap on the way. "Leave me" he instantly said, trying to free himself. Trapper already saw Dwight, and was going after him now. The leader had no chance, and found himself at the hook the second time now. King couldn't free himself, so Evan watched him again. After Fairfield was gone, Trapper lifted David up, only to drop him in a flat place with no obstacles or trees/grass around. And then it happened.

A Mori.

The killer stepped with one boot on David's ass in a slow movement, looking at the helpless survivor for a moment, before he finally slaughtered the man. 

**A few months passed.**

David King was about to become a whole different person. The man was still a tiny bit too egoistic, but he now respected Dwight much more than before. Fairfield has shown unexpected skills and actual respectable descisions. This team really needed him. 

One evening, Dwight sat alone on a log a bit further away from the campfire. King has watched him serveral times so far, and now decided to visit him. He sneaked up from behind, then punched the leaders shoulder firm, but more in a "pal-like-way". A shriek escaped Dwights lips, then held his heart for a moment. "Hey Cupcake!" David grinned, sitting down right next to him. "Listen. I... was a complete asshole to ye the whole time. But... I.. uhh.. y'know.. I... think ah've changed me mind. Yer pretty tough. And.. I am sorry for treatin' ye like dogshit, boss."

Those words made Dwight's stomach curl together, but in a way he never felt before. Well, he had this feeling a few times already, but he just couldn't see why. But since both were alone right now - the feeling has gotten even worse. A heavy blush decorated the leaders face, looking away for a few seconds. "Oh. This.. was unexpected... but thank you..." What both didn't know, was, that Nea and Bill had a _very_ close eye on them from the distance. Hidden in a bush. Totally not suspicious looking or something like that.

"No, I mean it, Dweet." Suddenly, King stood up, pulling Dwight with him, right against his chest, pulling the smaller man into a very gentle but tight hug. Fairfield would've been literally motorboated by David's tits if he wouldn't wear his leatherjacket right now. "Th-Thank you, David.. it.. means a lot..." Dwights words sounded weak. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around King's torso and patting his back. A few seconds later, David let go of him, then knocking slighty his fist against the leaders chin in a friendly and supporting manner. "Keep being yerself. Ye rock." With a crooked smile and a wink, King turned around and stepped towards the campfire, leaving a completly flustered and blushing Dwight behind. His mind tunred into a chaos now, his stomach going wild. That was not a good sign.

He eventually has gotten feelings for that stupid motherfucker.

But the worst part was - David noticed that only a few more weeks after. 

And there the mocking and teasing began. Dwight was absolutely helpless and weak against it, trying to fight back as much as he could, telling David that he was wrong and all. But the more he fought against it, the more it got obvious. And not even for David. Also the other survivors noticed and started mocking both, Nea mostly calling David a fag, just because she still did not really trust or like him yet. She tried to protect Dwight, trying to make him look less gay, but... he simply was. Again - worst part of that - gay for David. 

This evening proved it. Both have become friends by now, trusting each other, David saving Dwight's life even more often now than vice versa. He protected him at all cost, treating him like a treasure. He had to admit that he has gotten a thing for the leader too after all that time. He was just too cute and... soft? He couldn't even describe it. Licking his lips, having something in mind, he stepped towards Dwight who sat on the ground, right in front of the campfire. The others played some "Tag you're it" around the big area, so they were completely distracted. "Wassup, honey?" David asked, massaging Fairfields shoulders firmly but careful not to hurt him. This sent shivers down Dwight's spine, and he shuddered. It felt freaking amazing. "Nothing. I'm tired, and I want to be home." The leader was in a depressive phase this evening, which happened often the last days, and you couldn't blame him for that. Everyone had those problems from time to time. 

David smiled slightly, thinking about how to make his little lover a bit happier. He stopped the massage, sat down on a log, and pulled the other man gently onto his lap, face to face. "Y'know what?" Dwight blushed slighty, he never was THIS close to the scrapper before. Also this position was freaking awkward. "I need ta tell ye somethin'. I might can't bring ye back home sadly... But... I thought of somethin'..." now even the tough guy had problems with his words, going all shy out of the sudden. He looked away for a few seconds, before turning his gaze back at the leader, this time nearly cold and serious. "I want ye to be mine, Dwight. Ye 'ave changed my view massively since ah've been 'ere. And I my heart craves you. I know it must be unbelievable right now 'cause I literally hated ye back in the beginning... but.. trust me... Ah'm different now..."

Dwight gulped, not able to say a single word in this moment. He froze, couldn't move and just stared at the scrapper, who was awaiting an answer, slighty growing nervous. His face showed worry, when the smaller man sank down his head. His heart ached so much. It was also, just like David said, craving for this stupid motherfucker. And now he was confessing feelings for him. How could he dare???

Fairfield took a deep breath, his eyes turning slightly wet. He looked up, and his opponent stared at him even more worried. It made his heart stop for a second. "Y-You mean.... You-"

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Dwight. I want to give you all the love you need, baby boy..." Carefully, David took Dwight's face in both of his hands, gently carassing his lovers cheeks. A slight smile gew on the leaders face, and he leaned closer, to pull his beloved scrapper into a passionate, but still shy kiss. Finally their lips met, and King's hands wandered down to Dwight's hips, to hold him close. He returned the kiss of course, licking over those soft lips to gain access to his opponents mouth and tongue. After serveral minutes, Dwight had to let go to catch some air, not tunring away his gaze from David, who sighed relieved. "Yer stronger than me, Dweets. In many ways. I was blind and ignorant to see and accept this fact. But I'm thankful ye didn't give up on me." Those words made the leaders heart pound harder against his chest than usual, they felt true and he knew David meant it. It took a while until the smaller man could answer, due to his hard feelings. 

"I... can't believe it Dave... but of course I want to be yours..." a huge smile appeared on Dweet's face, his heart hammering, cheeks flushed. Also David's heart made a jump, and pulled his lover into the tightest hug he could give. They stayed like this for an eternity, until they got interrupted by the others coming back from their tag-you're-it-match. "Ahhh now look at that. Homeo and Juliet. I knew it." Nea sat down right next to them, giving David a warning look. "Don't forget we're all watchin' you, freak. You better treat him right." Rolling his eyes, then smiling, David gave Nea's shoulder a slight knock. "Sure sure, hag. Hadn't anything other in mind." With a nod, Nea stood up to sit with the other girls, who talked a lot about the two lovey doveys.

It has been over 3 weeks now since David and Dwight were together. Each day their love increased a bit, feelings growing stronger. They weren't so different as they first thought, now they were matching just perfectly.

This night, David suddenly grabbed his lover, hovering him over his shoulder without saying a word. Dwight quickly grabbed his glasses, to prevent them from falling down, and let out an excited gasp. "Dave, what the... What are you doing?" The bigger man didn't answer, going straight into the woods, far away from the campfire and the others. The leader wasn't sure right now what was going on in David's mind, but he trusted him enough to keep calm. He would just wait what will happen. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at a tiny pond in the middle of the forest, which was a very beautiful place. Everything was in bloom, many different flowers and bushes sorrounded the area. Carefully, David maneuvered his lover onto the ground, so he stood in front of him now, while David hugged him from behind. Their hands touched, and then nearly melted together. "This is simply stunning. So peaceful... and beautiful." Fairfield said, taking a deep, relaxed breath, leaning his head on David's shoulder. "Just like you, babe." King murmured, burying his lips into the side of Dwight's neck. This made the leader shiver, giving him goosebumps. "I love ya, baby boy." Davids giant hands started to caress Dwight's chest and belly all gentle, while he kissed his lovers neck. His beard tickled the leader, who couldn't hold a giggle because of that. David's actions made him shiver even more, and also slightly pant now. Especially when he bit down his neck, then licking over the wound. "I love ye. And yer mine." those words were nothing more than a deep growl, and now Dwight knew exactly what's going to happen. It made his mind go blank, secretly craving for this since a little while. 

A little nervous, when King's hands slid down behind Dwight's jeans, the leader watched his boyfriend and started to pant more now, getting aroused by a special thought in his mind. The smaller man leaned more against his lover, feeling weak already because of the touches David gave him, gently fondling his dick and balls over the boxershorts he was wearing. It felt so good to be loved, to be touched, to get the attention from his beloved scrapper. A quiet moan escaped Dwight's lips, when Dave took him in his hand, now also behind the shorts. Fairfield could swear his face was melting from the heat and slight shame which overcame him. It didn't take long until he has become hard, trying to silence himself with his left arm around his mouth. "We're all alone 'ere, babe. No need to be quiet. I want to 'ear ya." These words made Dwight even more blush, but he listened and removed his arm, panting heavily, his face all flustered. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the big hand around his heat. David removed the belt and then the clothing with his free hand, everything in a patient move. Dwight pulled his lover into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues play fighting for a while. A little while later, the leader felt David's erection pressing against his ass, making him leak with precum and moan with lust. "Kneel down" David ordered in a cold tone, but only because his mind was going crazy too. Dwight did that and watched David removing his leatherjacket and striped shirt. Holy fuck this was really a tasty sight. King unbuckled his belt, then laying down on his back. A cocky smile covered David's face, and Dwight blushed heavily, wondering what his boyfriend had in mind. Suddenly Dwight was pulled over David's face, the scrapper removing the jeans and shorts, exposing his boyfriends bare ass. He bit his lip by that sight, grabbed the cheeks and leaned closer, then closing his eyes. "D-David??" the nervousness was definitely audible, but Dwight didn't even have the time to look behind his shoulder. He suddenly felt a warm, wet tongue circling over his entrance, making him squirm and panting with excitement. It felt so weird but also good at the same time, nobody has done that before to him, so it was a whole new experience for the leader. When the tongue entered him, he moaned out loud, closing his eyes and digging his nails into the dirt. But he realized his lover's bulge poking his chest, so he freed it from both pants. Staring at the size, Dwight nearly choked on his own spit. David heard that of course, and giggled into the leaders ass. "AAH- D-Dave...!" Completely shy and flustered, Dwight had to calm himself, before taking the length into his mouth. A loud sigh came from behind, enjyoing the sudden pleasure.

_God_ , how amazing Dave's tongue felt in him. Those new sensations made the smaller man moan with lust, his stomach about to burst, way too much feelings rumoring in it at the moment. 

Dwight could barely concentrate on sucking because of that, but he did his best, to give his boyfriend as much pleasure as he gave him right now. This 69'er position was also new for the leader, but more than interesting and he definitely wanted to do it again in the future. David leaked precum when his lover took him as deep as he was able to, moaning his name quietly against his ass. "David... please..." The leader begged after a while, feeling weak and his mind going numb. The scrapper removed his tongue, licking his lips. "Mh? Please what?" Of course he knew exactly what his lover wanted, but he wanted to hear it. "You... stupid walnut..." - "Tell me what you want, dear... How much you need me... Do you want me to make you mine?" those words from David made Fairfield pant heavily, then turning around, to pull his lover over him. He laid on his back now, David right over him. The scrapper didn't waste time and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, already pushing two fingers inside Dwight's entrance. David made sure he was all prepared, so he wouldn't hurt Dwight. He started scissoring him, then shoving a third finger in. "Can't wait to fill you up" now it was David who moaned with lust, his dick twitching at his own words. He loved how Dwight squirmed under him, his face all flushed and eyes wet and full with need. 

"Dave... I'm... ready..." Dwight moaned, looking directly into his opponents eyes. King removed his fingers, then guiding his dick towards the tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, spreading Dwight's legs a bit more to gain more space. And then he filled his lover up. Inch by inch, gowing slow and gentle, until he was completely buried in him. "Fuck.. yer.. tight.. God damnit..." Dwight narrowed his eyes because of the pain, but didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around David's strong shoulders, trying to breathe. Both remained silent for a while, adjusting to each other. The leaders breaths became wild, his heart hammering against his chest, his legs feeling numb. "I.. I love you.." he murmured against David's lips, and was dragged into a passionate kiss after that. The rugged scrapper started moving slowly, finding a nice rhythm, stretching his baby boy to his bits, filling him up as much as he could. The tightness felt incredible, way better than a pussy. David never had sex with a man before, so hadn't Dwight. It made their sex even more unique, especially with that trust they had in each other. 

Both became a moaning, sweating mess, totally spaced out of reality. Sloppy kisses and firm movements made both pant with lust. David sucked hard on Dwight's neck, marking him as his own, while pounding into the smaller frame, hitting that sweet spot over and over. He heard his lover moaning his name a few times, smiling at that sight Dwight gave him. "Yer mine. Only mine." again a growl vibrated against Dwight's neck, making his whole body shiver. A gasp escaped his lips when King put a hand around Fairfields cock, pumping it firmly and with the rhythm of his thrusts. Their sex has become more noisy with time, thanks to David's precious fluids he lost inside his boyfriend. While King fucked the smaller man, he started to unbotton Dwight's shirt, to gain access to his sweet, erected nipples, sucking them, playing with them with his tongue. _Dear lord in heaven_ , Dave was seriously a god "in bed". 

Between a few moans and heavy breathing, David heard something like 'harder', but wasn't sure about that. So he leaned down to Dwight's ear, kissing it before telling him sweet nothings and dirty stuff. "What was that mh? You want me to fuck you harder? Pound into you until I fill you up? Making you scream for me?" the rough voice and dirty talking was enough to make Dwight leak over the scrappers hand, and this was answer enough for him. He leaned closer, chests touching, biting and sucking now the other side of his boyfriends neck, while thrusting ruthless into the smaller frame. Also his grip on Fairfields dick tightened, until he could feel him twitch ins his hand. "Ohhhh.... mhhh...." Dwight became more noisy, narrowing his eyes again and panting with open mouth. He spread his legs more, his body tensing up. He was close, so close, enjoying the rough movements until his inside started to burn and tickle, making the smaller man squirm hard under David. "Come for me babe" The scrapper panted into his lovers ear, giving him long and hard thrusts, and also firm pumps on his cock, until Dwight tensed up again and screamed, spilling all over David's chest and hand, his glasses slightly out of place. David felt his boyfriend clenching around him, which made him crazy and bringing him close too. A few more hard and wild thrusts made him come deep inside the leader, filling him up like he promised. The leader moaned again when he felt the slick liquid filling him up, also being ridden out of his orgasm. 

Heavy breathing filled the air, otherwise was nothing but silence. David was still remaining in his boyfriend, catching his breath and trying to calm down. Dwight hugged him with all four limbs, not letting him go. A chuckle from the scrapper made him look up. "Ye did so great baby boy... I love ya, Dweet." Multiple kisses covered Dwight's flushed face, and he chuckled too now. "Love you too, Dave... let's take a swim to clean up a bit" he gave his opponent a sassy kiss on the nose, then letting go of him. David nodded and removed himself out of his lover, helping him stand up. They removed all their clothes completely, before jumping into the cold water. It was refreshing, but Dwight shrieked a little because his body was heated up as fuck. 

Both took their time, even playing around in the water and being all sweet together. The scrapper made sure his leader was alright, caring for him, showing him love and affection with kisses, gentle touches and kind gestures. He was hugging him, carassing his back, holding him close. He didn't have words for how amazing it felt with Dwight. And the most shocking part about it was, that he really hated him in the beginning. It was nearly not to believe that a human can change his mind that hard. Usually he was a type of person who stayed with their decisions. But Dwight was the frist person to teach him otherwise. To make him realize his wrong behaviour. 

"I will promise ye" King suddenly started, "we will get out of dis. And I mean us all. And when we did it... I'm going with ya. Where ever ye want to be. I'll be by yer side. I'll protect ye. Yer mine and I make sure you'll be the happiest fella in the god damn world." 

Those words made Dwight smile from one side of his face to the other, pulling his opponent into a deep kiss. "Yes.. I'm yours... and together we will stay strong. 'til death do us part..."


	6. David x Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Friendly reminder: This piece (whole fic in general) is fictional and also ooc! Please don't get offended by anything if you suffer from the same psycological issues or whatever! It's NOT against you. And no, nobody is making fun out of YOU. >>I t' s f i c t i o n a l<< **
> 
> \- Anal Sex  
> \- Rough Sex  
> \- Blowjobs  
> \- This is a standalone chapter, means Dwight is not David's boyfriend here.  
> \- Don't forget: My version of Legion is only 1 person with a dissociative disorder. 1 body, 4 personalities.  
> \- Badly written fight scenes. lol sorry  
> \- ALSO, I call Frank often a "kid" but he's over his 20's already. It's simply because everyone else is way older than him so they call him a kid.

Some people say "first impression" is important for the future. Especially for potential lovers. That David had the worst first impression of his life must've been karma. There was no other point. Except the entity wanted to fool him. Which was propably also the case.

King was given the opportunity to be the one to welcome the new "survivor". At this time there was no much information given, only that there was someone new. He looked like a survivor though. His frame was slim but muscular, and he wasn't the tallest. He has worn a leatherjacket, a hoodie and normal jeans. "Sup, pal. Welcome to hell" greeted David the newcomer in a friendly tone. "Thanks man. This place is creepy as fuck tho" Frank responded, a smile covering his face. "So what we doin' now?" he asked the rugged scrapper, looking around the area. They stood in the middle of the new map, kinda searching for one of the killers that may have spawned with them. "I can take you to our campf-" 

Out of the sudden, Davids heart began to pound. "Fuck, killer's 'ere" he said and looked around nervously, until he was grabbed by the wrist. "Let's hide inside!" Frank whispered and then ran with David towards the big old house. They both jumped through the window, then hiding behind the wall. Both men were panting hard because of the sudden sprint, but calmed down after a few minutes. David looked around the corner, trying to see if the killer was still searching for them. Meanwhile Frank put his mask on before pulling out his knife. He waited for David to turn back to him, then ramming the knife right into his guts. King tried to fight the other one, but fell onto his knees before doing so. Frank watched the survivor die, wiping his hand on his mask, creating a bloody smile on it with the blood of his victim. "What a fool."

Everyone was looking at King when he respawned at the survivor campfire. Nobody dared to say a word, because it was obvious that David was pissed. _Seriously pissed_. Only Dwight stepped towards his best friend and looked at him worried. "Motherfucker's a freakin' killer. He tricked me, pretendin' t' be a surv'... Then stabbed me." Dwight waited patiently until the scrapper was finished. "He's gon' be annoying. He can jump through windows. And he sprints." After a minute of silence, Tapp started to speak. "This doesn't sound good but I think we have to make the best out of it. I bet he has a weakness which we must find out." - "I will simply teach that stupid brat some manners, I swear..." David grumbled, sitting down next to Bill on the log, stealing the cigarette from his lips and taking a deep breath. Bill didn't say anything, he was used to it from either David or even Nea. "Wanna use my belt?" Bill joked, recieving an interested look from the scrapper. "This is a neat idea. But no, I will simply beat the crap outta him. Freakin' wuss" Bill grinned slightly, lighting a new cig. But before he could guide it to his mouth, it was being taken away from a hand behind him. "Thanks grandpa." Nea chuckled, then suddenly running away because Bill stood up to chase her. David looked at them play fight, shook his head with a smile, still smoking the cigarette from Bill. 

This evening was slightly distressing for David. Until midnight he wasn't chosen for a trial, which made his rage even worse. But the scrapper soon had a plan. 

In the early morning when the trials were done and everyone had their freetime, he sneaked away from the survivor place, directly heading towards the killers outpost. It was a dangerous mission, especially because Evan has trapped the whole area, so did Hagsy. After 30 minutes walking, he reached a big shack, and right behind it was the campfire with all the killers around. Only one was missing - The Legion. _Perfect._ David thought, so he didn't had to wait for Frank to leave the others or had to try to distract him away from them. Carefully, King made his way deeper into the woods, searching it thoroughly. Then he heard footsteps, and hid in a big bush, already sweating a little bit. The footsteps were directly left next to him, but he couldn't see anyone. It was Wraith stalking around the area, maybe he saw David crouching through the woods. But this time the killer didn't find him, and went back from where he came. Wiping his forehead, King started moving again, this time even more carefully. It felt like a decade until he arrived at another shack, but this one was completely broken. You could look through, some wooden boards were missing and the ceiling hung halfway down. 

And there he was. The Legion, aka Frank Morrison. David watched him a while, listening to his self talk. It was weird, because Frank seemed to talk to other persons, who all even had names. 

"Listen Susie, it's our JOB to kill people, and ya should know me... Of course I am an asshole. What did you expect? To gently rub his back, smooching his cheek, sayin' it's gonna be alrite? Pfff, loser needed to die." David couldn't believe his ears, Frank was seriously talking about _him_ in this very moment. His hands formed fists, but he relaxed himself because curiousity took over. (Susie) "Frank, I want to go back home... I don't like this place at all, and the other killers are... disgusting.. Have you seen that girl which vomits all the time?" this time Frank had a more.. girly voice, at least more high pitched than before. (Frank) "Jesus we just arrived here, let's have some fun with those losers and then we find out a way, aight, Susie? Stop cryin' all the time" Then - silence. Frank kicked away some empty bottles and cans, then sat down on the floor and played with his knife. He seemed to get lost in thought, not paying attention to his surroundings. David took this opportunity to sneak towards the shack, carefully, step by step. He took a silent, deep breath, thinking about his actions. Frank sat against a wall, which was completely intact, and David was to his right. That wall was open wide enough for David to fit through. Another deep breath, before David suddenly charged forward, kicking the knife out of Franks hand, and grabbing him in a quick and smooth movement by the collar of his leatherjacket. "Surprise, bitch." While Frank was still off guard, the scrapper swung his fist into the killers face, then letting him go, so he fell to the ground with an agonized sound. Again with a quick movement, he sat down on the boy, punching him a second time with force. The mask was shoven away a bit, so Franks mouth was exposed. His lip was bleeding, and he was breathing heavily. "It's _you..._ salty because you've been tricked, bro? _Lmao._ " A hand grabbed Franks throat, squeezing it tightly. "Yeah, it me, fuckboy. Ah'm here to teach ya some manners" - "Oohhh yeah, real scary... what you gonna do? Spank my bare ass?" Suddenly, a punch to the stomach caught David off guard. Frank freed himself in that time, trying to get to his knife, but David threw a lamp at the killer's feet, who stumbled upon it, but he could hold his balance. He grabbed his knife, then going towards the survivor. He had to admit that David was pretty strong, even if it was obvious. "I must admit you have some big balls to come here all alone..." David narrowed down his eyes, fixiating the boy in front of him. "Yeah I know that YOU aren't alone, eh? At least in yer ugly head, bet ye have some imaginary friends, how sad must someone be" The Legion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling the mask back into the right position. "This is none of your business, you cockmonger." The tone was it which exposed Frank to be upset about Davids words, seemed to be sensitive about his dissociative mind. "Typical kiddo speech, didn't expect somethin' else." - "Are you trying to preach me to death or what? Fuck I thought this is gonna be interesting.. Guess I have to make it so" The younger one rushed forward, trying to stab the survivor. 

But he dodged the attack, grabbing Franks arm which held the knife, and turned it around until he had the killer where he wanted him. The boy kicked Davids knee, recieving a pained scream which made him smile. David ducked himself so the knife just cut his shoulder, then he body slammed the younger one against the wall. Grabbing the boys wrist, the scrapper gave him a kick into his most sensitive area. This time the killer let out a pained scream, bending over a bit. He lost focus, and then was being punched in the face again, over and over, until he sank on his knees to the ground. David tried to get the knife out of the killers grasp, but it was impossible. He decided to let go of the boy, to watch him a while. "And you're supposed to be a killer?" the mocking tone from the survivor made Frank boil inside, but he already had a plan. He just needed a little more time to recover from the pain in his groin. "And I thought you're gonna teach me some manners? Pathetic..." He took a deep breath, before suddenly charging forward, cutting David's chest, letting him fall to the ground. The survivor rolled onto his belly to crawl away, but Frank rammed his knife into the scrappers foot, pulling him back to himself. The scream echoed through the woods, and Frank secretly hoped the other killers didn't hear it - otherwise they'd come around and steal his prey. "Stfu cumbucket" Frank let his complete weight sink down on Davids back, penetrating his throat with his knife. "What? Why cryin' big boy? Did it hurt? Aww I'm not even sorry" A laugh slipped over the Legions lips, enjoying himself right now. He pulled David around, so that he lied on his back now, facing the killer. The knife was still digging into the mans throat, making it hard to breathe.

For unexplainable reasons, the sight Frank got right now was rather hot, in general the fight made his adrenaline rise in his veins, being all over excited. David was definitely one hot nugget, and Frank started fantasizing for a sec. Watching the survivor breath hardly through his mouth in pain nearly made the killer half hard and swallowing his own spit a little too loudly. David needed to recover his strength, but the pain in his foot was immense, so it made it even worse for the survivor. But he was wondering why Morrison didn't do anything yet, only sittin' on him, watching him. After a few minutes, he could feel the hardness on his crotch, lifting his head to take a look at the killer above him. "Are ye seriously gettin' off of this?!" David asked perplexed, not believing what he is just witnessing. Frank schoved his mask to the side, only to free his mouth and expose the giant grin on his face. "You've got me excited big boy" what he did not admit was the fact that Frank now even wanted to be shown some manners by the survivor. Suddenly, the killer started moving his hips for- and backwards, to create a nice friction between both. When David tried to punch him again, Frank grabbed his wrist, the other one followed soon, too, and then slammed his knife into both hands, so they were literally pinned to the wooden floor. King screamed again, trying to buck off his enemy, but instead of making the boy fall aside, he only made him more hard, also Frank could balance himself like a pro on his victim. 

Morrison kept rocking his hips back and forth, panting slightly because his pants really grew tight. "Yer truly _sick,_ kiddo" David muttered, closing his eyes in pain when he tried to lift his leg to kick his enemy in the back with his knee. "Who cares" was all Frank answered, slightly getting unconcentrated and aroused. The scrapper used this disadvantage, ripped his hands free, and pushed the boy over. Now in charge, David didn't waste any time to grab Frank's balls through the jeans, making the boy moan in pleasure. If there was one thing David did not expect, it was clearly Frank getting horny by a fight. But he'd be stupid not to make use out of this situation - so he continued massaging the bulge in Franks pants, before slowly removing the belt of his jeans, then tugging them down, exposing the killers erected dick. The cold air let Frank gasp in surprise, also the sudden mind change from the survivor. But he didn't fight against him anymore, he really needed to release himself, and the best way was to get that juicy cock of David's. 

_That didn't meant he had to stop being cocky._

"Hahaha, I knew fights and fucks are all of your skills, man. So ez" for the laugh, Frank recieved another punch in the face, then was suddenly blinded by the light because King removed his mask completely. Before the killer could say anything or adjust his eyes to the light, he was being shut up by the lips of the survivor pressing against his owns, already feeling a tongue intruding his mouth. A soft moan from Frank made David smile a bit, while he started to pump the cock in his hand. The kiss last a few minutes without breaking, leaving Morrison a little breathless. The killer opened one eye to watch David sliding down a bit to reach his cock, guiding his tongue over the tip, making the boy clench his fists. "Just su- ARGH" the pain stopped Frank from complaining, because David bit into his erection harshly. "... Motherf-" before the scrapper bit down again completely, Frank shut up right in time to avoid the pain, and started to get the message. "Good boy..." was the only thing Morrison got as response after a few seconds of silence, recieving a cocky smile from King. These words made the killer shiver for no reason. When he relaxed, he felt the tongue sliding over the tip of his dick again, making the boy shudder from pleasure. "Are your friends in your head also enjoying this, Frank? What do they say hm?~" but David didn't let the boy answer, when he was about to say something, he took the boys whole length in his mouth in nearly slow motion, recieving a loud moan from the kid. This was the only sound he wanted to hear from him, so he continued sucking Franks dick, also playing with his balls, wondering how long the kid will last. The killer rocked his hips forward, but was held down by the hips right after the first buck. He felt teeth rubbing over his whole length, which made his whole body tense up in fear and a slight pain. "I told you NO FUCKING TEETH, moro--" shutting up in the last second saved him from another bite, but now David removed himself from the boy completely. _Fuck._

He heard the zipper from Davids jeans, that's why he lifted his head a bit to see what's about to happen - even if he could guess already. 

Frank's legs were bent towards his own body, exposing his delicious hole. He looked into Davids eyes, wanting to say something, but he was being shut up again - this time because of the massive pain in his ass. The survivor raw'ed him without mercy, making the killer scream in pain and trying to stop him. "I told ya ah'm going ta teach ye some manners, boy.. So better behave or you can't sit for a week" Pressing his eyes together, Frank cursed after those words, but couldn't hold himself from talking. "Ugly moron!" he yelled, recieving a hard thrust from the scrapper. He didn't get far, but he forcefully tried to get further, inch for inch. "Stop it for fucks sa-" and again a hard thrust from the survivor made him scream in agony. David instantly grabbed Morrisons throat to shut him up, now fucking the boy raw, even if he only could get half way in so far. Frank bit his lip in pain until it started bleeding, breathing hard and sweating like a pig. He felt some warm liquid inside him, not entirely sure if it was blood or precum - possibly a mix of both but he didn't care. For staying silent, David rewarded the poor boy with a passionate kiss and a hand around his cock, stopping his movement further down, for a while. "What a good boy ye can be, huh? Sweet." Frank gave in, enjoying the pause from the pain in his ass, trying to relax again. He returned the kiss, fighting David's tongue now in a playful way. After a short while, the scrapper moved again, this time way more gentle and carefully while watching his own cock which was slightly covered in blood. The kid teared up becasuse of the pain, but two thumbs of his enemy wiped them away in a gentle manner. "Good luck with that, old fuck..." these words came out on purpose, so David picked up the rough pace again, just like Frank wanted. It felt incredible after a few minutes, being filled up completely, being used and manhandled. Frank had thought about something like this before, only... with ...Trapper. He was sure he could make that big guy fuck him ruthless into the dirt and beyond, destroying him even more than David just did. These thoughts brought a smile to the killers face. 

David found a nice rhythm after a short time, going in as deep as possible, until his balls slapped against the kids ass. Frank was really a loud one in bed, he constantly moaned and panted hard or made agonized sounds. His eyes were shut but his mouth open, concentrating on the survivors movements. Each thrust hit his prostate, sending hard waves of pleasure through his spine. "Is this.. hnnhhh.. all you got? I'm bored, man" those words were meant to be cocky, but his moan between them made it sound more desperately. "Oh is that so, little brat?" David leaned in closer to Franks ear, still thrusting into the body under him. "You really wan't to not be able to sit for a week huh? Can be arranged~" - "Pfffff I bet only Trapper would be able to do that, you're weak against him." A hand grabbed the kids throat again, making him shut up so David hadn't to listen to the brat. He fucked the boy good and rough, not holding back anymore, even if the smaller frame teared up again because of pain, but that's what the killer wanted. David bent over him, to bite into the side of the Legions neck, until a small amount of blood spilled out of the wound. The survivor licked it away, only to bite into the wound again, making Frank squirm under him. A hard, single and deep thrust caused the boy to leak, which was more than mesmerizing to watch. "So needy... so sensitive, hmm?" the rough voice from the scrapper made Frank shiver, and he started to buck into the thrusts, to gain more friction. "Good boy..." King let go of the kids throat, to let him moan out loud and also breathe. The forest around them stayed quiet, until the first beams of the sunlight touched the ground. Most of the killers and survivors were sleeping to this time, since the trials were only going at night. A few birds started chirping happily, which gave the two in the cabin a nice atmosphere. Both were listening to the sounds they made, and of the life outside. But what they didn't know was, that they've been watched all the time. Kings screams had someone sneak up to them, and it was no other than Ghostface. He sat quietly behind a wall of the cabin, taking pictures of them. Both didn't notice the clicks of the camera, since the heavy slapping sounds of flesh against flesh and loud moans filled the air. 

Their lips met again, this time with full passion, not caring about anything it seemed. Both men were drifted away, only enjoying each other in this moment, enjoying the pure pleasure of their act. David didn't expect it to become passionate at all, but Frank made him soft somehow - even if he still was a brat, but seeing him in pain wasn't very nice to look at. He was a survivor at all, not a killer. He didn't enjoy causing someone pain, even if it was the same person which killed him. David decided that it was enough punishment for the boy, so he went on more gentle and smooth, clearly seeing the relief and the lust in his opponents face. Now Franks hole was well lubed, and sliding in and out was way more easy. It made slick sounds, which David listened to, driving him nuts. He reduced his pace, going in all slow but deep, feeling every inch of the boys insides being filled by his girth. Panting harshly, the scrapper felt losing a tad bit of his liquid inside the body under him, because of those slow movements and the incredible feeling of Franks walls clenching around him. The killer was making himself tighter with that, than he already was, not caring about that he'd come faster this way. The feeling was more important right now, getting stretched over and over, being full and empty again, his muscle starting to tingle. 

Not long after, Franks dick twitched when he got close, and David took care of it. "Ye wanna cum for me mh?" A hand wrapped around the Legions length again, and needy sounds escaped Franks lips. He bucked into the touch, being filled up harder at the same time, making him squirm under the survivor. Davids grip tightened, feeling the slighty pulsating dick, until the boy came with a loud moan and spilled all over the scrappers hands and his own body. Of course Ghostface literally raped the camera button to get as much pictures of the cum part as possible. He giggled happily to himself when it was Davids turn to come. A few hard and deep thrusts brought the survivor over the edge, filling the boy with his semen, before riding out both of their orgasms. Both were panting hard and visibly sweating, while David needed some time to regain his strength, before pulling out and dressing himself. Frank was still lying on the ground, he hasn't found his strength yet, which was quite a cute sight for the survivor. Breathing uncontrollaby, the kid started carefully looking for his knife, because he wanted to kill the scrapper for what he did to him. Mumbling, first off, the killer put his mask back on, then his pants before sitting up. "See, I can still sit, you piece of shit." Then, with a quick motion, he lunged forward to grab his knife which was laying a few meters away from both, nearly at the entrance of the cabin. After Frank grabbed it, he looked around the corner, staring directly into Ghostface's pale mask. "Wh- How-" the kid was interrupted by a hand grabbing him by the collar, pulling him deep into the woods. Frank was simply _gone_ when David stood up to take a look what's going on, leaving him clearly confused. 

After a second of silence, the scrapper turned around to go home, but was bumping into a large frame in front of him. 

It was Herman. 

With a giant grin on his face (besides that he always seemed to smile because of that mouth thing) he put a hand on David's head, and shocked him until he sank to his knees. It wasn't enough electricity to kill him - not yet. The doc wanted to enjoy this, so he made it painfully slow. The screaming from the survivor scared off the birds within their area, but Herman didn't care, he enjoyed the screams of his prey. When David sank completely to the ground face first, Herman turned the survivor around so he could face him. Laughing full of joy, the doc kneeled over the body and started to rub his hands together to increase the static, before leaning down and shocking Davids head for serveral seconds between his massive hands. Some brain goo leaked down from ears and nose, eyes popping out of the skull. It was a delicoius sight for the doc, before he left the cabin with a huge smile on his face. On the way back to the killers campfire, he heard a loud moan followed by a giggle and some camera clicks - but he knew already who that was, so he just went back to the other killers at the outpost with a shrug. 


	7. Trapper x Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Tiny bit of fluff  
> \- NSFW: rough sex, puss eating, face sitting, deepthroat

The trial was nearly ending, only 1 generator was left to repair. 

Meg ran through the whole map to search it, trying to be careful with those traps. So far she could watch Evan setting them, so she could disarm them when he was gone. She loved playing those games, and he knew it. Today he let her know he's up for some tough play: when she stepped into his trap, he kicked her out of it and left her lying on the floor, grunting at her. The last living survivor - Ace, was hiding from Evan, who was near the last gen which was already half repaired. The pilot outfit was suiting Ace, but the eye cap made it harder for him to look around, so he simply removed it to gain more sight. He didn't move for serveral minutes, not going to heal Meg, he wanted to finish this god damn Gen because he knew she had Adrenaline, but Evan was not dumb and patrolled both. When he was going in Thomas' direction, Ace sprinted towards the gen, using his purple toolbox to finish it, but at 98% Evan came back, and smacked Ace hard in the back. He tried to finish the gen anyways, but Evan grabbed the man and swung him over his giant shoulders. Ace was dead on hook now, Evan broke the gen just for points, and then headed towards her, setting traps around the hatch which opened a few meters away from him.

Of course he didn't close it on purpose to avoid the endgame timer, and have more time with Meg. 

She crawled towards him, looking up with a huge grin on her face. "Well. That was a close one huh? I see you got a little sweaty, big boi." He rolled his eyes and picked her up, not saying anything. These two hated but also loved each other, it was nearly like being siblings. But much more intense. He let her wiggle free, then giving her a good running start. Evan had set traps everywhere, hoping that he would catch her again, because she was a hell of a survivor to catch. He heard two Traps being disarmed, and he rolled his eyes again. It was usually against every law that someone could be that quick and sneaky at the same time. When he found her, of course her sprint burst was ready again. She found the hatch, but saw all those traps around it, and had to move away. Lery's was also a hell place for survivors, especially with Trappers and Hag's traps. Evan was glad he used the darker traps for this trial, making them harder to spot. 

After serveral minutes of being mind gamed by windows and all those walls, Meg ran into a trap behind a window. "Fuck!" she laughed, trying to free herself, which was not possible due to one of the addons Evan used. 

He watched her behind the window, before going around and kneeling down in front of her. She stopped her movements, and let him open the trap for her. This time she didn't run away, too curious what he had in mind. He looked into her eyes, before reaching behind his back and then shoving a medkit directly into her face. She snorted amused, trying to grab it to heal herself. Evan used this chance to take a closer look. No matter which outfit she was wearing, she was simply a true beaut. He loved her red hair, the freckles and everything else. Her cocky character made her perfect to him. Today she wore the pink/blue-ish 80's sports jacket and light blue jeans together with a "Tier 3 braid". 

Both were at the small office in the middle of Leny's. When Meg was finished healing herself, she put the medkit away and booped Evan's nose on the mask. "Let me see that ugly face of yours." she mocked with a grin, crawling onto his lap and taking the mask off. The killer sat on his arse, cross legged. He just let her do the thing, watching the girl all curious. She first inspected his face very properly, before holding the mask over her own face. "I'm Evan McMillan and the best trapper in this wooorld." Evan couldn't hold a quiet chuckle after those words, even if they were again mocking, it was just too cute to look at her. "I truly am. Because _you_ can't even set the traps correctly." he responded with a rough and deep voice, which made her shiver. She loved it when he spoke. "Shaddap!" she laughed, putting the mask on the ground and watching him. "Make me." a cocky smile spread over his face, and the survivor seemed to think about it. Suddenly she held his face with both hands, and leaned over to press their lips together. 

For fucks sake, he was some damn hot piece of shit. 

His hands instantly wandered down to her ass to hold her, and of course he returned the kiss rough and passionately. Evan was a very good kisser - it was nearly scary how talented he moved his tongue inside her mouth, playing with her tongue and making them fight for dominance. Even if he always won, she never gave up and tried her best, and sometimes he let her win for fun. Their kiss deepened with every minute, until Evan laid down on the ground, pulling her with him. His hands massaged her ass cheeks, groping them, making her moan softly into the kiss. As 'revenge' she started to buck her hips over his crotch, firmly and in a neat rhythm, until the killer let out a slight growl. It didn't take long until Evan's cock grew under the survivors movements, and after a while she noticed, breaking the kiss and rubbing herself over him with closed eyes. His overall was in the way, so she started to undo the buckles and tossed the coat away. It was a black one with a red skull on it. She could see the bulge in his pants, making her thirsty for more. She bit her lip at that sight, and continued rubbing her crotch over it, until Evan grew impatient. He growled more often now, watching her with an intense stare. He nearly looked like an animal right now - ready to attack his prey. His breathing became loud and rough, and after a while Meg started to undo his belt, to pull his pants down. His massive cock greeted her, which was unexpected since he didn't wear underwear. A loud laugh rumbled through the small room, and Meg started to blush. "You should've seen your face, little one." still chuckling, Evan did the same with Megs clothes now, ripping them apart with no mercy. She gasped, and was suddenly moved over his face. 

The blush on her face deepened. Evan didn't waste any time and let his tongue slide over her slightly wet entrance with closed eyes. Her smell was more than delicious and exciting for him. Thomas moaned in pleasure, looking down to watch him eat her out, digging his muscle into her. The survivor moved her hips gently, trying to find a rythm with him. The killer explored her insides firmly, making sure to reach every sensitive spot in her, before biting down her clit. Meg gasped, slightly in pain, but Evan was gentle with her so far. His teeth were everywhere now, nibbling on her, then sucking out her delicious liquid, and rubbing his tongue over the sensitive nub. A loud moan followed, making her shiver with lust. "Evan..." the survivor moaned desperately after a few minutes, feeling the heat spread through her whole body. She wanted more, she wanted his cock to tear her apart. 

_Do you know the saying "be careful what you wish for"? Because this is what happens if you aren't._

The survivor was suddenly moved over the table, laying flat down on it. Her head was bent over the edge, and Evan slowly moved around to it. "Time to return me the favor, young lady" his voice sounded cold and raspy, then he took her head in both hands, his thumbs on the side of her jaw to force it open. He guided his cock inside her mouth without waiting for a response, then taking a little pause before he shoved forward into her throat. The girl started coughing and gagging hard, nearly choking on her own spit and his massive cock. Evan held still for a moment, letting her adjust to it and get used so it, which wasn't the case yet. He withdrew, letting her gasp for air and swallow, her throat already hurting. But before she could say anything, he shoved his erection back into her throat, this time a little deeper. Repeating those steps until he was completely buried in her, tears running down her face. The killer started to move gently in and out, also making sure his victim could breathe in between the thrusts. Meg felt used, and also a little ashamed because it was not really going thr way she wanted, but she had no chance to run away now. She could bite down hard and then trying to run, but she also enjoyed being manhandled by this bear of a man. Her pussy was drippin' and her body shakin', still trying to not choke on Evans dick or even throw up.

After serveral minutes, he fucked her throat in a not so gentle rhythm, going as deep as possible with each thrust. He moaned, neck tilted back, eyes closed and enjoying himself. He nearly forgot to stop sometimes to let her breathe, but she knew how to handle that - a simple bite did the trick. He filled her throat with a little bit of his precious liquid, knowing that he should stop before he's gonna cum. He aimed for something different tonight. Only a few thrusts later, he completely withdrew, watching her spit and his own liquid dripping down her mouth. The sight was simply tasty, driving the man nuts. Meg took a deep breath, not daring to swallow yet because her throat was sore and hurting bad, but she had to after a couple of minutes. Trapper pulled her body towards his own by her legs, sliding right into her gaping and dripping hole. He forced his whole length into her in one smooth thrust, making her moan out loud and digging her nails into the table. _God, she was so tight around him._ Evan bent down to her ear, gently kissing it. "You're such a good girl... Taking me so well. So tight and wet just for me." his rough voice shaked her core from the inside and let her gasp with lust before bucking her hips to get him moving. Trapper couldn't hold himself panting a little too much, but he didn't give a fuck and started to pull out of her, painfully slow, before thrusting in a little harder this time. He held his weight on his elbows, which were placed at each side of her body. Meg dug her nails into his upper arms, squirming under his large body. This is what she usually wanted. Not her throat being teared apart. 

Evan started to move in and out of her, finding a nice rhyhm to keep going, before pulling her into a deep kiss with closed eyes. She returned it, letting her tongue slide into his mouth and playing again with his tongue. It was hard to concentrate on the kiss since he was fucking her so rough right now, she couldn't think straight. "I'm going to fill you up nicely, you little whore. Going to breed you." One of his hands made their way towards her throat, grabbing it harshly and squeezing it tight. Meg opened her mouth, wanting to scream, but his hold was too tight to let her even breathe. She started clenching around his cock, being dangerously close to cum. The killer licked his lips, watching her face, enjoying the plaintive look on her while he thrusted in and out as hard and ruthless as he could, making the table move and creak under them. For a few seconds he let her breathe, only to cut off her airway again with his massvie hand. Meg lost her mind, eyes tearing up again not able to moan or pant, being filled up so good and fast over and over again made her limbs weak and tremble. "Don't cry baby gurl... I didn't even start yet." Now pounding into her small body, to hit that sweet sweet spot inside her, making her jolt in pleasure. It was a pain in the ass not being able to moan, but also the choking felt way too good to let it stop. Her hips went crazy, always bucking into his thrusts, rolling a little bit to feel him even more rubbing inside her walls. She had to smile victorious when he moaned out loud because of her skilled movements, seeing him sweat and pant was a very rare sight so far. Continuing like that made both space out completely, making Evans thrusts a little bit uncontrolled and their movements noisy. 

Minutes after, he moved his free hand under her shirt to play with one of her breasts, massaging it roughly and playing with the sensitive nub. It was painful because he gripped it a bit too hard, but she couldn't do anything and had to get through it. When he bent over again, he squeezed her tiddie and let his tongue run over the nipple, this time biting down as gently as he could. He felt her clenching around him, which brought a cocky smile to his face. He started sucking the erected nub, nibbling on it and rubbing his tongue against it, until she made a whimpering sound. Of course he had to take care of the other breast too, so he moved after a while, continuing the gestures on the other nip. When he was done, he moved to the side of her neck to bite down hard, marking her as his own. He had bitten down so hard, it started to bleed, but he didn't care. He wanted to left as much bruises as possible on her. The other survivors should know that she's his property. It didn't take long until her whole neck was full of bruises, so were her breasts and hips. He did a... _pretty good job so far._

The killer kept pounding hard into her meanwhile, in quick but deep movements until his dick started pulsating in her, bringing Meg towards the edge. Her body tensed up, clenching around Evans cock again, then bucking wild while she finally came hard. Trapper let her breathe again, listening to the loud moan she let out right after. He kept thrusting ruthless into her small frame until he was close, increasing the pace before he bit his lip, coming deep and hard in her. He really filled her up good, making her gasp and pant lustfully. It just felt incredible for both. Also panting hard, Evan rid out his orgasm, before gently caressing her cheek and pulling out of her. He watched his cum leaking out of her puss, dripping right over her ass cheeks and onto the floor. He had to admit that this was the best sex he had since a long time. But of course he would never say it out loud. 

  
  
Meg wasn't able to speak yet, also she didn't want to thanks to her throat. She felt the liquids dripping out of her, which was a nice feeling she thought. Out of the sudden she was picked up and pressed against Evan's naked and overheated body, two rough hands rubbing over her back. He had already pulled up his pants and now sitting down on the other, clean side of the table. He held her gently in his strong arms, and dear Lord in heaven how badly she needed that right now. Snuggling her face close against his also strong chest, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the usually not expected aftercare. The killer didn't mind his pants getting wet while she sat on his lap, he only cared about her. He took a deep breath when his face was pressed into her hair, enjoying the fruity smell of it. "How's your throat, little girl?" His thumb and his index finger gently rubbed over her throat, while he waited for an answer. "H.. hurts li..ke... h...hell.. And.. you.. tas-...taste.. aw..ful" she croaked in pain, trying not to think about the feeling of being forced to nearly vomit by a huge cock. Evans dangerous smile made her raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. "K.. kiss me" she demanded after a while, until he lift her head by the chin and leaning down to make their lips meet. It was all gentle and passionately, even a little bit lazy because both of them were exhausted. 

Half an hour later, the Trapper stood up and carried his victim towards the hatch. He simply kicked a few traps away so he could reach the edge of the open hole in the ground, before hovering the survivor directly over it. "Wait, my cloth-" - "Let them see what a dirty little girl you are.. And they _know_ you were in MY trial." An evil chuckle echoed through the hallways, followed by a scream when Evan let her fall down into the black hole. 


End file.
